Primeira noite
by Freedoom
Summary: Sou Hyoga, apaixonado, quero contar-lhes aqui como foi minha primeira noite com meu doce e amado Shun.


**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, sinto muito por isso, se eu fosse um mangaká ele seria publicado em uma outra revista, com um aviso gigante de "Proibido para menores de 18" XD_**

**_Primeira noite_**

Tão inocente, tão puro, tão doce. É claro, eu estava apaixonado, jamais neguei isso, mas em sua frente havia uma barreira, uma barreira de um metro e setenta e cinco e sessenta e dois quilos. Um leonino forte que era exatamente o oposto de mim.

Ah bonito, sim, ambos, como só irmãos poderiam ser. Ikki, era moreno e tinha seu corpo musculoso coberto por cicatrizes extremamente atraentes. Mas isso, por mais que fizesse meus hormônios fervilhar, não era o que eu queria.

Não não, o que eu queria era seu irmão. Cabelos castanhos da cor do trigo, pele branca como a neve que eu amo tanto, um metro e sessenta e cinco, cinquenta e um quilos, nariz pequeno, boca delicada, grandes olhos verdes com pestanas longas e volumosas, ah o queixo, tão fino como o de uma linda e meiga mulher. Seu corpo não tinha curvas, mas também não tinha músculos como de seu irmão. E seu cheiro, ah, irresistível. Uma doce mistura de seu cheiro natural e um perfume leve como a de uma flor recém aberta.

Eu olhava para ele, da minha varanda, seu quarto ao lado do meu naquela enorme mansão. Eu realmente odiava os dias quentes, mas você adorava e ficava horas e horas ali admirando as flores no jardim. E eu, brigava com o meu mau-humor para apenas vê-lo de camisa regata e calça moleton antes de dormir.

Se não fosse pela grande barreira, eu já tinha pulado aquela varanda relativamente fácil para um cavaleiro para invadir seu quarto meia-noite e roubar-lhes beijos enquanto dorme.

Por vezes me peguei na varanda olhando através da janela semi-aberta a figura deitada na cama sem lençóis. Camisa solta escorria um pouco fazendo com que sua barriga e de vez em quando, se tivesse sorte, pudesse ver seus mamilos pequenos, rosados. Ali mesmo na varanda, sem coragem de entrar para não ser ouvido por Ikki, que dormia no quarto ao lado, fantasiava. Admirava o corpo que tanto me atraía e a pessoa que tanto amava e voltava para meu quarto, apenas desejando tocar aquela pele macia e tenra.

Todas as vezes que me dava prazer, deitado entre meus lençóis, me tocando com volúpia era o nome dele que chamava. Quando minhas mãos percorriam meu órgão, subindo e descendo lentamente, imaginava como seria fazer isso com ele.

Desde quando estivera tão louco por ele? Ah, talvez desde as últimas batalhas, quando eu o vi caído no chão nos braços do irmão, descansando após uma bem-sucedida batalha. Não..foi antes..talvez, quando eu estava entregue nos frios braços da morte, agradecendo aos céus por terminar a minha solidão enquanto caminhava lentamente em direção à minha mãe amada, mas ao ouvir a sua voz, doce e inocente, me chamando, e sentir seu cosmo quente, convidativo, eu não resisti.

Ou quando despertei, sem ao menos saber direito onde estava. Quando abri meus olhos, analisei em minha volta e percebi que não havia sido um sonho, você realmente me chamava e implorava para mim voltar para você. E eu o vi, caído, com seus braços finos em torno de meu pescoço, frio. Sua pele gelada. Meu coração se desesperou, mas você, diferente de mim voltou, sem precisar de ninguém voltou para mim.

E ele morava agora ao meu lado em uma tortura deliciosa.

Se ele me amava como eu o amo? Sinceramente? Não sabia dizer. Por vezes, quando eu voltava do banho com o peito nú, eu o pegava me desejando, seus olhos inocentes se tornavam famintos, e involuntariamente eu via seus lábios se umidecerem. Eu sempre sorria. Agora, amor, bem, isso eu não fazia idéia.

Eu sabia que ele me amava como um irmão de destino, alguém fadado a andar ao seu lado pelos caminhos torturosos dos cavaleiros de Athena, mas amava?

Bem, seu irmão ciumento não me permitia aproximar dele. Quando Ikki estava presente, eu era uma ameaça, andava sempre lado a lado de seu irmão, jamais me permitia ficar sozinho com ele.

Seus olhos escuros me diziam "fique longe, ele é meu e apenas meu". Apesar de tudo, eu jamais me preocupei realmente com Ikki, uma hora ou outra ele se sentiria sufocado com a mansão e partiria para alguma outra viagem por aí.

E era quase inverno quando aconteceu. Ikki entrou em meu quarto, puxou-me para bem perto, senti seu hálito quente e seu cheiro selvagem em mim, apenas sussurrou "encoste nele e você morre" e virou as costas.

Idiota, eu jamais dei ouvidos a você seu leonino de uma figa. Sei que na verdade a sua viagem pelo mundo é em direção à Índia e seu amante loiro. Não faz diferença, e, que tolo era achando que eu apenas queria seu corpo. Não, se eu quizesse estaria em bordéis por aí, não, eu o amava, e queria tudo dele.

Tomei um delicioso banho quente no final da tarde e fui até a varanda sentr o doce vendo gelado, ah como era bom sentir meu corpo esfriar daquela maneira.

Joguei a minha toalha de canto quando vesti umas roupas de baixo limpas e um short e sentei na beirada. Joguei meu corpo para trás para deixar meus cabelos dourados balançarem com o vento.

Quando abri meus olhos, que surpresa agradável, Shun estava ali, em sua própria varanda, me olhando com admiração. Ao ver que eu o havia notado ele pulou como se acordasse de um sonho e imediatamente rubrou. Eu ri alto suficiente para ele ouvir.

E ele tentou se esconder, entrando em seu quarto. Dessa vez não.

Como um gato, pulei em sua varanda e entrei em seu quarto, e ele me olhou, apreensivo. Ele vestia uma camiseta de algodão fina, um pouco velha, o que fazia aparecer o bico de seus mamilos enrijecidos pelo frio. Eu andei devagar, meus olhos focados no meu alvo. Ele recuou, temeroso.

-Não tenha medo, Shun, não lhe farei mal.

Seu rosto estava vermelho, vergonha, talvez.

-Você tem medo de mim, Shun? Falei baixo com a voz rouca propositalmente para atiçar seus desejos.

-Nã..não, é que..

Eu estava perto agora, podia sentir seu cheiro doce, seus cabelos estavam úmidos, provavelmente tinha recém tomado banho, sua pele parecia tão macia.

Sua boca era convidativa, irresistível, minha respiração acelerou, meu órgão estava rígido, ele pensava por mim agora, e segurei seus braços, me controlando para não usar minha força.

Me abaixei um pouco, passei meus lábios de leve pela sua bochecha e senti seus cílios se movimentando suavemente. Senti sua respiração se acelerar, provavelmente seu coração batia rápido.

Beijei suavemente seu rosto, passei para seus olhos, um, depois o outro, ele extremeceu com o toque.

Desci e rocei seus lábios de leve, ele ergueu o rosto pedindo mais. Não resisti, puxei sua nuca e enfiei minha língua dentro de sua boca, esfomeado, como se tivesse acordado uma fera à muito presa. Ele não resistiu, mas também não fez nada, sentia uma resistência invisível, mas eu a quebraria, ah quebraria sim.

Percorri todo o interior daquela boca, o sabor de sua saliva era por demais excitante, Shun Shun, você é meu.

Minhas mãos desceram por suas costas e eu o abracei com força, fazendo nossos corpos se encontrarem, senti seu calor em meu peito e minha ereção, ahh tenho certeza que ele a sentia. Empurrei-o até a cama e fiz com que deitasse de costas e finalmente afastei meus lábios. Ele me olhava, ofegante, obediente, quase choroso. Seus lábios vermelhos assim como sua face, a luz de fora agora entrava alaranjada, ele não poderia estar mais bonito ao meu ver. Era como olhar para um anjo perdido.

Puxei sua camisa e fiquei a admirar seu peito nú. Ele rubrou violentamente.

-O..o que está olhando?

-Perfeito...-sussurrei, me abaixei e dei mais um beijo em seus lábios, ah, agora sentia seu coração, e sua pele macia sob a minha, irresistível.

Ele era quente, tão quente quanto eu podia imaginar, suas mãos finalmente desceram pelas minhas costas, me segurando perto de si.

Beijei seu pescoço e ele tremeu, gemia baixinho. Eu sentia uma vontade imensa de deixá-lo nu e possuí-lo assim mesmo, mas não, esperei tempo demais, cada segundo deveria ser bem-aproveitado. Não devia machucá-lo também, eu morreria se isso acontecesse.

Baixei suas calças enquanto mordia-lhe o pescoço com carinho, ele estava tão tímido que parecia que iria desmaiar e isso era ainda mais excitante.

-Ahh-meus lábios não conseguiam segurar os gemidos, e ele também, sua voz rouca era irresistível.

Suas mãos agora desceram para minha cintura, ahh Shun, assim você me faz perder o controle, mas acho que quem não tem nenhum é você, não é? Suas mãos me apertaram indicando desejo. Hmm assim eu não resisto.

Deitei-me sobre ele novamente, senti sua ereção na minha perna, estava tão rígida quanto a minha, ele era menor, eu podia sentir. Eu quase fui quando ele levantou o quadril para roçar em minha coxa. Gemi alto, tenho a impressão de que se houvesse alguém no corredor, me ouviria com certeza.

Ele se assustou, aqueles grandes olhos me encararam e eu sorri, me desculpei, mas estava sendo tão difícil.

Segurei seu punho e levantei meu corpo um pouco, levei até meus lábios e beijei a sua mão, passei para o pulso, quando minha língua passou ele tremeu novamente e gemeu tão baixinho que somente eu poderia ouvir.

Passei para o braço, ombro, e desci até os mamilos, pequenos e doces. Não toquei de imediato, não, deveria torturá-lo como ele sempre fez comigo, apenas existindo. Soprei de leve, deixando ele sentir minha boca próxima e ele gemeu.

-Hyoga..- sua voz soou maliciosamente envergonhada. Pedia para mim, mais e mais em um gesto mudo.

Obedeci, claro.

Comecei com o bico, passei a língua devagar, fazendo ele se contorcer, depois, fiz um círculo em volta do botão rosado, para por último chupar com força. Ele esteve a ponto de gritar, mas tapou a boca com as próprias mãos. Continuei chupando devagar, mas passando a lingua com força.

Minhas mãos desceram para suas calças, arrancando-as, em seguida sua roupa íntima foi jogada contra a parede e eu acareciei aquela carne rija.

Apertei com força a base e soltei, subi lentamente para a cabeça, ah umidade, haviam umas gotas pingando já.

Sorri malicioso e ele virou o rosto.

Larguei os mamilos e percorri sua barriga lisa e levemente definida com os lábios, chupando e mordendo de vez em quando, deixando uma trilha vermelha.

Cheguei na base dos pêlos, ah delícia, como eu queria aquilo por tanto tempo. Lambi o local devagar, depois sua coxa e ele gemeu alto. Suas mãos seguravam com força os lençóis. Passei a língua em suas bolas e chupei-as.

-Hyoga...Ahh.

Sua voz apenas me atiçava mais

Abocanhei tudo de uma vez, o gosto era levemente salgado. Chupei uma vez com força e depois mais leve, subindo e descendo lentamente. Ele levantou o quadril tentando acelerar e logo minha boca foi preenchida.

Engoli tudo com um sorriso maléfico olhando para ele, Shun segurou um dos travesseiros e enfiou seu rosto lá.

-Já?

Ele virou de costas para mim, de barriga para cama, chorava?

Eu engatinhei para cima, beijei sua nuca e senti ele tremer sob mim.

-Shun..

Ah que calor gostoso saía de seu corpo.

Beijei novamente.

-Se você continuar assim, eu não vou resistir.

Passei minha mão por seu corpo e desci até a bunda carnuda. Ah autocontrole, você está prestes a morrer.

Macio como veludo, apertei de leve e beijei sua nuca novamente.

-Vire-se ou não vou me segurar..-não era uma ameaça e sim uma verdade.

Ele se virou. Beijei seus lábios novamente e ele correspondeu, enlaçou meus pescoço me puxando para baixo e virando seu próprio corpo.

-Não faça isso, ou eu não vou resistir.

Ele puxou minha cabeça para o lado e mordeu minha orelha, delicioso.

Arranquei imediatamente o resto incômodo da minha roupa, enfiei um dedo em sua boca fazendo-o umidecer e desci, tentando prepará-lo para o que eu pretendia fazer.

Ah, apertado demais até para um dedo. Ele se contorceu de dor e me apertou com força. Devagar, devagar Shun, não se preocupe.

O segundo dedo entrou e ele gemeu alto, provavelmente doía.

O terceiro dedo foi novamente devagar, tentando me controlar para não botá-lo de quatro ali mesmo e me enfiar com força.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Abri suas pernas e devagar tentei colocar-me para dentro. A cabeça forçou a entrada e ele gritou e me apertou. Shun, assim você me faz gozar logo.

Foi difícil, talvez doloroso para ele, mas para mim, era tão apertado, a cada contração eu sentia que poderia ir logo.

Quando me empurrei por completo, ele chorava de leve e eu desci minha mão para masturbá-lo. Ele estava excitado novamente. Ah melhorou.

-Shhh, devagar..

Comecei a me mover, creio que gemi e gritei muitas vezes enquanto tentava entrar.

Devagar, controle Hyoga, não quer machucá-lo, devagar.

Mas era tão bom, tão gostoso, tão apertado, e eu passei a aumentar o ritmo de minha mão assim como de meu corpo.

-Hyoga- ele gritou com os olhos apertado e lacrimejando- ahh.

Como resistir a isso? Creio que minha mente tenha se apagado para o desejo, saí e entrei com força e passei a estocá-lo mais rápido, mais forte, e ele gritava de dor e de prazer. Estava duro, mas eu estava mais, jamais havia me sentido tão duro assim, nem com as pessoas que já havia me deitado. Acelerei mais e mais. E senti, ele gemeu alto quando gozou na minha mão e me apertou por dentro. Não suportei, gritei seu nome quando finalmente cheguei ao ápice.

Meu órgão ainda pulsava devagar, me joguei sobre ele sentindo sua respiração rápida e seu coração grudado no meu. Ah gostoso.

Eu o abracei docemente e beijei seu rosto. E ele começou a chorar compulsivamente.

-O que foi?- ele se sentou e abraçou os próprios joelhos- te machuquei? Oh me perdoe, não quiz, juro que não.

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente.

-Shun, eu te amo, me perdoa por isso tudo-será que me odiava? Não, preferia a morte a isso. Eu o forçara sem saber?

As minhas palavras o assustaram e ele levantou a cabeça. O rosto vermelhor e inchado.

-O que você disse?

-O que?

-Repita.

-Me perdoa..

-Não isso..

-Eu te amo..

Suas mãos taparam sua própria boca e ele voltou a chorar e eu o abracei.

-Eu também..-ele sussurrou- achei que você tivesse se levado por mim...

-Tolo- beijei sua testa. E me levantei- quer tomar um banho?

Ele sorriu e me seguiu.

O que aconteceu depois? Bem isso vocês devem usar sua sórdida imaginação para pensar. Mas quanto à Ikki, bem, ele me odeia profundamente até hoje, mas eu não me importo, tenho o amor de Shun para mim, desde aquele dia que ele veio me buscar nas profundesas da escuridão, bem, foi o que ele me disse.

_**Aloha leitores e leitoras.**_

_**Obrigada por lerem a minha fict. Pessoalmente não fiquei tão feliz com o resultado, mas esforçar-me-ei (horrível, eu sei) para melhorar.**_

_**Não pensem que eu vivo de coisas pervertidas, mas decidi à muito a postar apenas lemons na minha conta do fanfict ;D**_

_**Espero que tenha agradado o/**_

_**Tenham uma ótima semana**_

_**Freedoom**_


End file.
